Birthday Gifts
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: A little ficlet in honor of Nanao's birthday. Now with a second part in honor of Shunsui's birthday.
1. July 7th

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

* * *

**Birthday Gifts**

**July 7****th**

The office was empty when Nanao arrived. That wasn't surprising. Her captain being awake at seven in the morning was rare. The lack of paperwork was surprising, however. She spent a good five minutes searching for the day's work before finally coming across it in her captain's desk. It had all been completed, and in a state of mild shock, Nanao unfolded the note that had been tucked in with all the forms.

_Happy Birthday Nanao-chan! Knowing you, you won't be happy until you find the paperwork, so here it is. You don't get to do any of it today. It's already done. You are going to take the day off and have fun. Your real present is on your desk._

_Shunsui_

Nanao smiled. As if doing all their paperwork wasn't present enough, but that was her captain for you. She made her way over to her own desk to investigate the present that had been left her. Hopefully, it wasn't another piece of inappropriate clothing. The note really should have said presents. Inside the neatly wrapped bundle, Nanao found a new hairclip as well as a pale pink yukata with a matching obi and a novel. Captain Kyoraku really did know her well.

It irritated her a little, despite the fact that all the paperwork was done, to take the day off, but Nanao had to admit that one day off really wouldn't hurt too much. So she gathered up her gifts and headed back to her quarters. One of the nice things of having her birthday on a festival day was no one ever made too much of a fuss over it. She would change into a yukata and spend the day reading in peace. She could get dinner from one of the festival vendors and watch the fireworks before going to bed. All in all, it would be a very nice day.

It did not take her long to change into a pale violet yukata patterned with iris. She'd save her new one for later. Nanao found a comfortable spot under some trees by a little stream and settled down with her book. It was easy to slip into the world conjured by the words on the page. Only as twilight fell did Nanao drag herself away from the world of her book.

Her reading had not been completely uninterrupted, but she didn't mind too much. A number of her friends and colleagues had stopped by to offer birthday greetings and gifts. They were mostly little things, hair clips and bookmarks, though Rangiku had bought her a handbag that would match her new yukata. With a little sigh, Nanao gathered up her things and began making her way towards the streets where all the festival vendors were set-up.

Tanabata had always been one of her favorite festivals. It appealed to her inner romantic, and she had always had a weakness for festival food. Yakitori and okonomiyaki served as dinner, and Nanao indulged in buying herself not only several skewers of dango but also some freshly baked manju for dessert.

Licking her fingers, she headed back to the Eight's Headquarters. There would be a fine view of fireworks from the roof. She had barely reached the building when Nanao found herself scooped up and flashstepped up to the roof. Her captain set her down on the roof tiles with a grin.

"I saved you a seat, Nanao-chan."

"Thank you, Captain."

She took a seat beside him. The roofs weren't too crowded, but Nanao would guess at least a quarter of the Seireitei was up here. Captain Kyoraku offered her a cup of sake, and to both their surprise, Nanao accepted. They sat side by side together, watching the bright colors in the sky, and Nanao soon found herself resting her head on his shoulder.

"Did you have a good birthday, my Nanao-chan?"

Nanao smiled. "Yes, Captain."

"Good." He kissed the top of her head. "Happy Birthday, Nanao."

As the cool night breeze blew around them, Nanao scooted a little closer to her captain. It really had been a good day.


	2. July 11th

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

* * *

**Birthday Gifts**

**July 11****th**

Shunsui woke to the midmorning sun in his eyes. He half expected to find his vice-captain standing beside his futon tapping her foot. He should have been in the office hours ago. Not that he normally would have been, but typically Nanao made at least one effort to get him there. Instead, Shunsui found a warm pot of tea and a neatly folded note set on a tray beside his pillow. He sipped at the tea while reading the note:

_Captain,_

_You schedule has been cleared until noon. You have a meeting with Commander-General Yamamoto at one and dinner with Captain Ukitake this evening, but other than that your schedule is free. I've already taken care of the paperwork for the day, so there is no need to worry about that. The rest of the division would like for you to stop by headquarters sometime in the afternoon, so they can wish you a happy birthday._

_Vice-Captain Ise_

He smiled. Even in writing his Nanao-chan was proper and formal. Shunsui knew her well enough to read the affection between the lines. She had gone and arranged everything, so that he could have the day to enjoy as he wished for the most part. The meeting with Yama-ji would simply be an exchange of pleasantries and birthday wishes. Their relationship was not what it once was, but fences had been mended somewhat since Aizen's betrayal. It was dinner that he was looking forward to. Jyuushiro would be hosting, but at least a dozen people would be attending. It was a long standing tradition.

Stretching, Shunsui rolled out of his futon. He might as well get up now, and he could always take a nap after his meeting with Yama-ji. Breakfast was in order first. Shunsui dressed and set off to find himself a meal. It was a perfect summer day too. He grinned. Perhaps he could get Nanao-chan to indulge him today and spend some time away from the stuffy office with him.

Upon finding out the time, Shunsui headed for the First Division. By the time he had arrived at Yama-ji's office, he'd received dozens of birthday greetings and several bottles of sake. Yama-ji didn't keep him long and even presented him with a gift of a scroll of poetry. After that Shunsui decided to stop by the Eighth before his nap rather than after.

What he intended to be a quick stop turned into an impromptu party when the rest of the Eighth broke out the sake in order to celebrate their captain's birthday. Shunsui found himself with a motley assortment of gifts, everything from more sake to some rather nice pottery. He even thought he'd seen his Nanao-chan slip out of the room with a pleased smile on her face. His vice-captain appeared to be up to something.

A nap was clearly needed to recover from the party, and he took himself off to a small grove of trees to get some undisturbed rest. Besides, Nanao-chan would find him if he was truly needed for something. The sun was warm and the shade comfortable, and Shunsui was asleep before he knew it. When he opened his eyes, there was an evening breeze in the air, and his vice-captain was leaning over him.

"Captain Kyoraku?"

He yawned. "Nanao-chan?"

"You'll be wanting to get up, sir, if you wish to be on time for dinner."

"You wound me, Nanao-chan. Would I be late to a dinner in my own honor?"

She didn't even blink an eye. "Yes."

However, she was right about the time. Especially since they both would need to change clothes. Uniforms had been banned early on in his birthday dinner tradition. He grinned up at her. "And what is my Nanao-chan wearing tonight?"

Instead of the reprimand and smack of her fan that he expected, Nanao let out a small smile. "That, Captain, is a surprise. Here, Happy Birthday, sir."

She held out a carefully wrapped package.

"My lovely Nanao-chan didn't have to get me anything. Her presence is gift enough," Shunsui declared, but he still accepted the gift.

Nanao watched nervously as he shredded the wrapping. Inside, he found music scores. He blinked. Nanao was one of the few people who knew he played shamisen. He had an extensive collection of music already, but these were pieces he had never seen before. He blinked again when he realized that these were duets for shamisen and voice. Nanao-chan rarely could be persuaded to sing or play, though she was proficient both at the piano and the koto, and this was clearly an offer to play with him. He was touched.

A light blush covered her face as Nanao smiled at him. "Let me know when you'd like to practice."

With that she was gone. In a state of bemusement, Shunsui made his way back to his quarters to change clothes. Dinner was always held at the same restaurant in the Rukongai, so at least he didn't have to worry about finding the place. Still, he was one of the last to arrive, shortly behind his vice-captain. He paused a moment in the doorway to survey his lovely Nanao-chan.

She had worn the pale pink yukata patterned with white cherry blossoms he'd given her for her birthday earlier this week, and her hair was down and swept to one side in a loose tail. The last time he remembered her wearing something that color was at one of the first birthday dinners she'd attended back when she was the youngest member of his division.

"Shunsui, get in here. We can't start without you."

Jyuushiro's voice interrupted his contemplation of his pretty vice-captain, and Shunsui allowed himself to be drawn into the gathering. It was a good dinner. Despite all that was facing them and the previous betrayals, everyone seemed to have a good time and relax. They ate amidst stories and jokes, getting sillier as the night went on. Rangiku managed to convince Nanao to sing a drinking song in a duet with her, and they convinced Jyuushiro to tell the story about the time he, Shunsui, Urahara, and Yoruichi stole all Byakuya's clothes save for a bright pink yukata.

The evening stretched on and the party slowly wound to a close. Shunsui offered to walk Nanao back to her quarters. She accepted, and they set out under starry skies.

"Have you had a happy birthday, Captain?"

"Yes, Nanao-chan." He reached for her hand, and she let him take it. "It's been a very good day."

"I'm glad."

They continued the walk in silence. When they reached her quarters, Nanao slipped away from him. She went up on her tiptoes and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Happy Birthday, Shunsui," came the soft whisper before she disappeared into her rooms.

Shunsui touched his lips lightly with a pleased smile. His Nanao-chan always knew just the right presents to give him. He couldn't wait to find out what she'd give him next year.


End file.
